Sins of the Father
by Essence of Soup
Summary: He would never forgive that man, ever. He destroyed his and his mom's life, and had left him alone in the world to fend for himself. But if there was one thing Naruto excelled at, it was adapting. Follow Naruto as he creates his own path into history.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, otherwise I'd be making a killing right now.

BIG ASS NOTE:

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto swung limply on the swing, staring sadly at the crowd of parents that congrated their kids for passing.

Naruto looked angrily at the grass. He failed to pass. Again.

It wasn't his fault his chakra control sucked! Iruka had even told him once that Naruto would have passed the first time around had his control been better!

Naruto was grateful to have him as he was the only person who tried to teach him but right now, he couldn't help but feel a bit resentful towards him for failing him.

Now here he was, sitting on the swing, watching those lucky kids get bathed in praise from their parents.

It made him miserable to watch but he just couldn't help it. He envied those lucky kids.

"Hey, is that him? The one on the swing." A mother whispered, even though Nmaruto still heard her.

"Yeah that's him. I heard he was the only one to fail."

"Humph. Serves him right."

"Yeah! Can you imagine what it would be like had he passed? I mean seriously! He's the--"

"Shhhhh! We can't talk about that!"

Naruto put his goggles back on as he stood. He felt like crap as it was, he didn't need those people adding salt to the wound.

He sadly marched off, intent on getting the hell away from those people and his former classmates.

After nearly an hour of moseying around Naruto found himself once more at a familiar place;

The Fourth's Mansion.

He had on occasion snuck in there, hoping to find something to make him stronger. He couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of greatness, after all the Fourth was a hero!

The place was big and he was pretty sure it would take him months to go through the rooms had he been allowed to explore there. But seeing how he was not allowed, it would probably take him years with all his snooping.

"Hey Naruto," A voice said, causing Naruto to jump.

Turning quickly around Naruto saw the concern face of Mizuki, one of his teachers. The man was nice and was impartial, making him and Iruka the only teachers (or adults with the exception of the Old Man) who he could trust.

"Um yeah Mizuki-sensei?"

The white haired man smile benignly. "Let's go for a walk. You can tell me what's on your mind, okay?"

The two walked a ways, Naruto telling him how he hated to fail again, how the villagers were idiots and how unfair Iruka was.

After finally getting that out of his system, the two sat on a roof, watching the sunset in silence.

Mizuki decided to break it. "You know Naruto, Iruka's only hard on you because he cares about you. He was an orphan too, you know."

"Yeah I know. But I really wanted to pass this time! Everyone else my age has! Why can't I?"

Mizuki adopted a look of sympathy. "Well, there is one way to pass but-- nah, you don't want to do that. it ain't really pretty."

Naruto whipped his head over, looking at the man in hope. "What is it?"

"You don't want to do it Naruto, it's really hard."

"Tell me, tell me! I don't care if it's hard!" Naruto pleaded. He didn't care if it was difficult; if it gave him a chance to pass he'd take it!

Mizuki looked unwilling at first but he relented with a sigh. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. In the Hokage Tower is a scroll. It's roughly your size and has a big seal on it that says 'forbidden'. In there are tons of cool techniques that you can learn. Get it and go to the shack in the southern part of the forest. If you get it without getting found at the shack I can make you a shinobi. You got till one o'clock tonight otherwise you fail."

"That's all? Heck this'll be easy! Thanks Mizuki-sensei! I won't fail you!" The boy said happily as he rushed off, missing the malicious smirk that flashed across Mizuki's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto smiled brightly as he grabbed the scroll he needed. Had he knew he could have passed this way he would have done it sooner! Lord knows how many times he had broken into the Tower.

Though he hadn't expected Gramps to still be here. Maybe the old coot was acting as a proctor during this?

Naruto strapped the scroll on, quietly making his way out. He winced at the old man; the poor guy was probably going to need a blood transfusion after the bloody geyser he had from his sexy jutsu attack.

Looking at a nearby clock Naruto smiled again. It was nearly 10:32 and it only took him about twenty minutes to get in here even with the Hokage's distraction! Man, he was good!

Rushing out Naruto grinned brightly at his success before bounding off on the roof tops.

He was half way their when movement caught his eye, causing him to instinctively duck and cover into a nearby alley. He had learned fast from those mob attacks to disappear on a fly.

Peeking up a little Naruto silently cursed. ANBU.

Waiting for a moment Naruto rushed through the winding allies, knowing them by heart as he had often used them for escaping the civilians.

"Demon! What are you doing out?" An ANBU yelled having spotted him.

Naruto decided now was a good time to use his well earned stealth abilities and had quickly kawarimied out of there.

Soon he once more found in front of the Fourth's Mansion.

_They'll never think to look for me here._ Naruto thought, knowing full well they wouldn't.

Finding the window he had cracked open from a previous visit Naruto slid in chortling.

No body ever came here unless for tours so he was perfectly safe from any harm. He'd just wait a little while before going back to the shack.

After a few minutes Naruto got bored and decided to explore. He had this floor done as well as the basement so he opted for the second floor.

Wondering aimlessly Naruto would look around and if he found anything valuable looking, he took it. It was just collecting dust here so why not use it?

After quickly skimming over the second and third floor Naruto had decided to leave when he heard something. Footsteps.

_Why are there people here?!_

Panicking Naruto looked around hoping to find a place to hide. Seeing a laundry shoot the boy dropped in the scroll before getting in himself but had stopped from going down.

Hearing the steps get closer the blonde held his breath.

"I swear I heard something!"

"Yeah right, that's just imagination playing tricks on you. This place is deserted."

Chancing a peek out the door, Naruto prayed it wasn't anyone Chunin or higher.

To his great relief he saw two boy's, a bit older then himself and judging by their clothes were just civilians.

Naruto almost melted with relief. Civilians kids sometimes came here to see if it was really haunted by the Fourth's ghost, which mercifully for the phasmophobic whiskered boy wasn't real.

After the two teens wondered down the hall some Naruto glumely looked down into the seemingly bottomless hole directly below him.

_Well I got to get that scroll back somehow._ He reasoned. Counting to three Naruto let go of the side of the walls, letting out a high pitched yell on his way down, hoping to freak out the teens.

The two teens jumped at the disembodied scream that seemed to echo everywhere.

"This place IS haunted!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto landed on the hard unforgiving ground with a loud 'oomph'. After regaining his breath the boy blinked. It was almost black down here. Groping around the dark Naruto finally found the scroll that hade rolled to the other side of the room. picking it up Naruto turned and tripped over something, causing him to fall flat on his face as the scroll tumbled out of his grasp. Cursing loudly Naruto felt at the item that tripped him. it was a box. Curious Naruto felt around some more, hoping to find a light or something. His prayer was answered in the form of a matchbox.

Quickly he struck the match against the matchbox and in a flash the room was illuminated in a dim light. Looking around Naruto spotted more matches near several packs of cigarettes.

Grabbing a few more boxes he looked for something to hold a set and soon found a glass cup. Setting an entire box of matches ablaze he quickly dropped it in the cup as he looked around for more to burn and had found an old handkerchief and it too was added.

Now that Naruto had adequate light he studied the room more carefully. It was indeed a wash room, with laundry still needing to be done but judging by the inch of dust everywhere this place hadn't seen a human's touch in over a decade.

The boy spotted the scroll again as well as the box that had tripped him.

looking closer at the box Naruto just stared at it before a sweat drop formed on the side of his head.

It was a large cardboard box, with numerous seals and anti-spirit wards stuck on along with caution tape. A big sign over it said, 'DANGER! DO NOT TOUCH! DEMONIC ITEMS OF UNHOLY HORROR!! '

THAT got Naruto's attention. What did the Fourth have that needed all that on it and why was it in the washroom?

Naruto paced. He needed to get to the shack soon, but he was reeeally curious of what was in the box. Maybe a powerful jutsu? The Fourth's ultimate jutsu? A evil object?

Naruto looked at the old door, at the box then back at the door.

_Well…it couldn't hurt to look inside it right?_ The boy reasoned.

It was with that one thought that the paths of destiny altered drastically.

Smiling foxily Naruto placed the ablaze cup down, and quickly undid the tape and seals before slowly opening the lid.

The first thing he saw was a headband, but instead of a leaf there was a swirl.

_I don't recognize that symbol._ Naruto thought as he stared at it intriguingly, picking it up to study it more closely.

Placing it down the boy dug through the box again. So far all he found was woman clothing, two books, a heavily packed filefolder, a dozen scrolls and a old set of kunai's and shurikens.

_Doesn't look like demonic items of horror._ He mused.

Picking up the nearest book Naruto was surprise to see it was a diary with a heavy lock.

He hadn't run across a key so it was probably lost. Looking at the lock Naruto was surprised to see such an expensive one. On it was the same swirly design that was on the headband. He gently ran his hand across it but quickly pulled back when the lock changed to a glowing blue, then with a audible 'click' dropped to the floor.

Okay, maybe the warning label wasn't lying.

Naruto stared at the diary, wondering if he should put it away now or look in it, after all there had to be something important in there if it had a lock.

His curiously won out in the end.

Opening to the first page Naruto noted that the date was nearly thirteen years ago.

_Kushina: Day 1since startin' this stooped diary _

_Just 4 the record tobi, i want ewe 2 noe i think this is a stooped idea. Riting isn't gong 2 make tis bitter! i noe evry bode thinks i'm a freak, so cut the crap b-4 i set those dum books of yurs on fire! Do you want me to lose my mind here or somthing? i bet you planned this. operation let's-drive-Kushina-crazer-then-she-alredy-is. Yu're all against me! it's a scheme! The truth is out there! i will not be silenced! And i do not rite bad!_

Naruto blinked, having a bit of trouble reading the childish hand writing.

_Alright, this stuff belongs to a girl named Kushina. Hmm what else did she write?_

Intrigued Naruto flipped third of the way through the book.

_Kushina: Year 3, Month 5 and Day 141 since starting this stupid diary _

_You are one seriously messed up teacher, Tobi-sensei. You need a life if you're only fun is torturing us poor students. Seriously. Honey dipped stones strapped onto us as we try to out run bears?! What the hells wrong with you?! Besides the obvious! The stupid demon in me was having a field day sucking up all my team's negative energy as you stood there cackling like a sick maniac! Hell even Zetsu stayed the hell away from you and he idolizes you (why my bipolor/colored friend does is beyond me). Seriously. Go destroy the moon or something you psycho._

_Ooookay, the girl's sensei's psychotic. What did she mean by the demon in her?_

Naruto shrugged, thinking maybe it was just a phrase.

Flipping more Naruto rested on any page.

_Kushina: Year 3, Month 8 and Day 247 since starting this stupid diary_

_I'm smiling yet I feel empty. I have played thousands of pranks and have acted like a total idiot to get noticed because even though it was negative attention, it was still attention. I had watched parents love their children and show so much kindness to them. Yet I, who had parents had never felt their love or the warmth of a family period. Everyone here in Uzu no Kuni treat me like I have the plague; I've had so many attempts on my life I've become numb to the idea of death. I'm leaving for a while, just getting out of here. I'll be on a mission for the time being but it's away from these heartless bastards. __All the faces are filled with so much anger, with eyes that hold so much contempt, trying to make me loose my dignity and hope by fear of danger. I'm…tired. Just tired of this life tired of never being wanted.__Hopefully this mission will help more then hinder._

Naruto stared at that entry, feeling a very deep cord get struck.

_She's…just like me!_ Naruto thought. Well except for the parents part. How could any parent abandon their own kids? Why would you hurt your own child?

Flipping towards the end Naruto found a picture. In it was two young ladies and four guys. Two of the men were identical twins, both having long brown hair and pearly white eyes (blind maybe?), the only difference between the two was that one was wearing a leaf headband.

One of the other guys had vivid orange hair and bright blue eyes as he grinned happily, leaning against the other boy who had bright red hair that hide his eyes from sight, a kind smile on his face; both men had Ame headbands and long trench coat uniforms with vest over them.

The two girls in the picture were as different looking as they came; the one girl had blue hair with a flower in her hair and cheerful eyes that were a light greyish-blue with golden hints in it. She too wore a Ame headband and had the same uniform as the two Ame men.

The other had long dark red almost burgundy hair, and midnight blue eyes that sparkled with mirth as a big grin was on her face. She had the swirly headband on, and wore butcher-my-eyes-and-give-me-a-seizure orange along with a flak jacket.

…wait, orange?

Naruto blinked owlishly. Yup, that was his color of orange alright.

_Wow, lady has great taste!_

Naruto smiled at the picture. Since she was the only swirly headbanded one in the picture he presumed she was Kushina.

_She's pretty._ Naruto thought as he flipped towards the end of the diary. That's when he stopped.

The pages were blood stained, hand smudges here and there.

_W-What happened?_ Naruto wondered a little creeped out. Maybe she got hurt?

Naruto went to the last bloodied page. Only four words were one it, having been written in blood:

_Death to the Fourth. _

Naruto stared at the words. Why did Kushina want the fourth dead? He was a great man!

Naruto caressed the page, wondering why Kushina would want the fourth to die (grant it he was already dead but still).

The four words suddenly glowed and with an audible 'pop' smoke filled the air. Naruto coughed and sputtered as he wave the smoke away. Looking back down Naruto saw a letter that wasn't there before.

What the hell?

Naruto was ready to put this stuff all back. He was getting a little freaked out by all this.

Picking up the letter Naruto was about to put it in the box till the words on it caught his attention. Or more to say a name.

_Naruto of Uzu no Kuni_

Naruto eyes widen. The letter was addressed to him? Was this some kind of joke? Or was the box really evil and was now playing a trick on him?

Naruto stared at the latter intensely. Maybe this could tell him more about himself, like his parents. Uzu no Kuni, was that where he came from? If so, why was he here? Looking at the cup he noted that it would go out soon. But he had to know.

With trembling hands Naruto gently open the letter and read.

.

_Naruto,_

_if you are reading this then I had not make it through giving birth to you. Please do not blame yourself for my death for it was not your fault and I could never hold it against you._

_The reason I am writing this letter minutes before they take me to the operation room is to tell you the truth that shall transpire today._

_Today is October 10th and the Kyuubi has attacked the village early this morning. I had been wounded severely, and have been told I probably won't make it through the labor._

_I could have died peacefully knowing that even motherless you could live a normal life with your father or with a good family as I have friends who would take you in._

_But now I know that'll never happen._

_I had barely gotten in the hospital doors when your father, Namikaze Minato stepped in my way and told me the only way to defeat the demon was to seal it into a new born infant. _

_I was shocked when he told me that as soon as you were born he was going to take you and seal the demon into you. _

_I had begged him not to, pleaded him to take any other child but you but the man told me I was being foolish and should feel honored you were going to become so powerful! He said you would become a strong asset to the village, saying that he was doing you a favor by sealing the monster into you and that you'd thank him in time!  
_

_But I knew. I knew you'd never be treated right, never properly cared for, never loved like you should be if you had that thing sealed in you. No matter what I said Minato turned a deaf ear to my pleas, saying I knew nothing._

_But I do. My son, I too am a jinchuriki; one of the damned few to have a demon sealed in them. In me is the __Reibi no Menhiru. Upon my death it shall be like a specter, wondering around, feeding off the negative emotions as it is a lesser demon and thus needs a physical body. _

_But even knowing what you'll suffer I cannot stop it for even now as I write I can feel my life fading. I ask for your forgiveness for being too weak to prevent this from happening to you. _

_But I do hope what I write next can help you, even if it's only a little._

_I had gone behind Minato's back not to long ago and had wrote my will and had given you a guardian; his name is Yahiko and he rules Ame along with his two friends Nagato and Konan. He is a dear friend of mine that is as trustworthy as they come, and I had made a contract with him that in the event of my death, he would automatically be your adopted father._

_And if for whatever reason he cannot fulfill his duty I made a back up plan. I am a clanfriend of the Hyuuga's and thanks to the previous war they owe me a blood dept of gratitude for preventing the near annihilation of the clan. I had named the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi your godfather's (yes I know its weird having three godfather's but to be honest I don't trust Jiraiya very much as he was Minato's choice) and are very good men and would protect and train you._

_In the event of Yahiko's death, they would automatically be your guardians._

_I'm sorry I can't do more for you and I wish I could watch you grow up into the fine man I know you'll be._

_My beloved son, will I die before I get to see you? Will I be able to hold you once before I die? I don't know. I wish I did._

_Damn that bastard! I curse the Fourth for destroying your future! I damn him for putting that monster inside of you! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp! Death is too nice a fate for him! _

_Remember this Naruto; you are not the demon, but the demon's jailor. It will be difficult, and it will try to destroy you or take over your body. Learn to resist it and then and only then can you control the furball! Believe it!_

…_It's time. The doctors are coming to take me away, and before they do I'll tell you this Naruto;_

_I love you. I may never see you or hold you but I love you with all my heart. Never forget that my son. Goodbye, my Nar-Nar-chan._

_With love,_

_Kushina of Uzu no Kuni_

Drip. Drip.

Naruto stared at the letter, horror, anguish and shock running ramped in him.

Drip. Drip.

Tears dropped to the ground, the pain of never knowing till now was too painful. Shakily he picked up the picture, staring at the woman with red haired.

His mother.

_Kushina's my mother._

Happiness and anguish filled him.

_I have a monster in me._

The looks, the whispers, and beatings, it all made sense now. Naruto trembled.

And just like that, a damn broke.

_She's my mother, I have a demon in me, she said she loved me, I have godfathers, this is why the villagers hate me, my father put the demon in me, I have a box full of my mother things, why hadn't my godfathers come for me, the fourth didn't kill--_

_I curse the Fourth for destroying your future! I damn him for putting that monster inside of you!_

Naruto's already over loaded mind process went to a screeching halt.

The cup flickered in and out, ready to distingue at any moment.

The fourth killed the demon but in reality it was sealed by his father Namikaze Minato, but the Fourth died.

Died putting the nine tails into him. Naruto felt his throat constrict.

_Oh dear god, don't tell me the Fourth is Namikaze Minato!_

Death to the Fourth, that's was what Kushina wanted. Death on the man who cursed her son.

Their son.

Naruto stared at the diary in silence, the pieces falling into place, as reality came crashing down around him.

The fire in the cup went dead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And once more we have another story.

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

Hope you like it!

Next Chapter: Mizuki's Capture and Naruto's Hatred.

Review!

EoS


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, otherwise I'd be making a killing right now.

BIG ASS NOTE:

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

* * *

Iruka was both worried and angry at Naruto. The boy had failed earlier the (now) previous day, and Iruka had decided to take the orphan out to eat to cheer him up but got stopped by the Hokage. Iruka knew how painfully lonely the life of an orphan was and understood the Hokage's meaning behind his earlier words.

But now here he was, throwing on all his gear as Mizuki stood by the door with a concern expression.

What was he thinking stealing the Forbidden Scroll!?

In record time the two Chunin's were running to the tower, where a large and very pissed crowd of ninja's, all ranking from Chunin to ANBU were present, many of which were silently cursing Naruto under their breath.

"Lord Hokage, this is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!"

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed away by the Shodai Hokage!"

Iruka couldn't help but feel that things were going to get even uglier.

With a quick dismissal to find Naruto at once, Iruka leap away, worried for the young boy.

_I got to find him first! The other's will kill him! And that's if he's lucky! Now where would he go?_ Iruka stopped on top of a building, breathing deeply.

_Calm down Iruka. Think. Even if you have to revert to…to one of those mind set's to find him, it would still be better then the alternative. _Iruka shuddered at the thought of _them_, so he refocused his attention on finding the orange clad boy.

* * *

Iruka found Naruto in the southern forest near an old training shack. The boy had been sitting quietly against one wall, the scroll appearing to be forgotten by his side.

Dropping in front of the boy, Iruka's pent up anger desolved into nothing when he saw Naruto's face. The boy was looked utterly hurt and had old tear stains down his face, his eyes a haze of emotions that should never appear on a kid.

"Naruto?" Iruka said tenderly.

The boy's head jerked up, focus remerging as he looked at him.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you here to see if I make the second chance pass too?"

"Second chance pass? What are you talking about?"

Naruto's face became a rueful smile, as he shook his head. "I should of known this wasn't real. Mizuki-sensei made it too good to be true."

Seeing Iruka's confusion the boy elaborated. "Mizuki told me that if I stole this scroll I'd be given the ninja rank. Guess he lied about that."

_Mizuki put him up to this?_ Before Iruka could think anymore on this he sensed something coming his way.

"Look out!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the incoming kunai.

"Iruka-sensei!"

_Damn that hurt! If I hadn't shifted my body just right I'd really be a pincushion._ Iruka thought as he grunted in pain before willing the throbbing away.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled.

"No! You just tried to skewer Iruka-sensei. WHY should I?" Naruto said glaring hatefully at the Chunin.

"Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you? Why everyone wishes you were dead?"

"Mizuki! Don't!" Iruka yelled, his parental side fearing how Naruto will take this while his shinobi noting that Naruto's eyes had taken a glossy look to them as though he remembered something bad.

"Twelve years ago, you know about the demon fox sealed right?"

Naruto just stared, as though not really seeing him there. Iruka glared at the man and was about to tell him to shut up when he saw something on the branch behind Mizuki. _Is that…?_ looking around Iruka saw several all over the place.

Unperturbed Mizuki continued. "After that they made a law, one that no person was allowed to tell you. the rule was that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact you are the Nine tailed fox demon! Yes! You attacked the village! you killed countless people, including Iruka's parents!"

"Mizuki! Shut up!" Iruka yelled throwing a kunai at the white haired man. Mizuki dodged sneering at the boy. "Everyone hates you! Lied to you! Even Iruka hates--"

_**BOOM!**_

Mizuki went flying, crashing through several large branches but managed to catch himself on a nearby tree. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, you found one of the exploding tags I put on up." Naruto said as though it was an after thought.

"I thought those were tags but wasn't sure. Why did you put those up?"

"I had a feeling Mizuki wasn't being honest so I rigged this place. So… there really is a demon in me?" Naruto said sadly, as though he had hoped it wasn't true.

Before Iruka could answer though Mizuki spoke again. "Yeah you little monster! Don't get cozy around Iruka though, he hates you too."

Naruto gave Iruka a pained look, as though he suspected that to be true.

_He's never known the love of parents, and is loathed by the villagers. So to get attention he causes trouble, because even if it is negative notice, it's still acknowledgement. He acts this way but he is truly suffering. He wants to reach out and be loved but he is afraid that secretly, the very few people he does trust hate him too…_ The third's words echoed in the young man's head and looking at Naruto now he could safely say he was absolutely right.

Iruka had a violent urge to rip out Mizuki's spine and use it as a lawn ornament for betraying that trust.

"Die demon!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the large shuriken at the blonde boy.

At the same moment that Mizuki swung the shuriken Naruto threw a papered bombed kunai at the window in the shack. Iruka only had a moment to see the interior of the building had a drum load of gasoline and alcoholic beverages surrounded by various chemicals that exploded in extreme heat with a very large pile of burnable objects around it soaked in stuff that was more then likely flammable. Iruka threw himself over Naruto, blocking the boy as the building exploded and did a domino effect to the surrounding tags.

Mizuki barely kawarimied out of the area in time though he still was injured. _Damn drat!_

Iruka yelled out in pain as shrapnel tore through him as he felt the force of so many explosions going on at once. If this went unnoticed, then the ninja of the Hidden Leaf were retards and the whole society was doomed.

Ears ringing, eyes blurry as stars invaded his vision he felt as though his body was torn up.

_Dang, I'm out of shape. I barely managed to get that barrier up in time._ Iruka thought, breathing heavily.

Concentrating Iruka forced himself to see and hear straight. Part of the wall they were next to leaned against his barrier, was he sandwiched Naruto to the ground. Looking him over Iruka was relieved to see that he was really hurt though the blonde did stare at him with utter confusion adorning his face as worry crept onto his face.

"Why did you save me? You hate me."

"No...We're…a lot a… like. We both… suffered… made choices, good, bad…and regretful. I'm sorry. If only I did a better job…you wouldn't have felt this pain."

Naruto's eyes went hazy as his expression blanked. Then before he could stop him Naruto got out of his barrier and was running.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as his barrier crumbled, dropping the wall.

Had anyone been present they would have been wondered where the hell all the water came from as it shot up in a geyser effect, the wall shooting thirty feet into the air as it washed violently through the clearing, tearing down trees and sweeping away everything in its path as a thick tangible bloodlust was unleashed.

* * *

Sarutobi grimaced as he watched Naruto rush through the woods. He worried over the boy. He had just found out about the demon and was now running like a mad man through the woods.

Just then the tree Naruto was on crashed to the ground, forcing the boy to move onto another tree. Sarutobi paled as he saw the miniature monsoon below the orange clad boy.

_Oh dear god! Iruka!_

The orb flashed brightly, going to where Iruka was. The Chunin was no where in sight meaning he was traveling under the water.

_Looks like he's only doing the one style. I'm not sure which is worse, the blood thirsty side or the emotionless one!_

Shooting out of the water a henged Iruka rushed through the tree till he was out of the watered down area. Soon Mizuki discuised as Iruka showed up trying to get the scroll from 'Naruto' but got a gut shot instead.

The two landed on the ground, not far from where Naruto was hiding.

Sarutobi watched on, praying for the best and that Iruka limiters didn't break this time.

* * *

Iruka wanted so badly to rip Mizuki apart. To do unmentionable horrors on his person and watch in twisted glee as he screamed in pain.

But Naruto was here, he could sense him.

Iruka had planned on incapacitate Mizuki but with Naruto close by, he did not want to expose the already traumatized boy to watch that because the methods he was planning was bound to make harden veterans squeamish and get him into a lot of trouble with the Hokage.

_Iruka, calm down. Just stay composed. Your about to destroy Mizuki! Your (now former) friend! Think! Do you really want Naruto to see, see THAT part of you? _

The blood lust evaporated, and the Iruka leaned against a tree, sliding down gracelessly.

The henged Mizuki turned back into himself, glaring at him. "How did know I wasn't Iruka?"

Remembering that he was still in henge Iruka released it, grinning somberly at Mizuki. "Because I'm Iruka."

Naruto stood behind the tree, ready to bolt if needed. So far the last 24 hours had been hell; he had failed to pass the Exams, found out that his mother was a foreign ninja who died cursing and hating his father, that his hero was his father who had sealed a demon in him, got betrayed by Mizuki, and now was going to more then likely get executed for treason he hadn't even known he had helped with.

"I don't even see why you bother. There's no way that the Kyuubi wouldn't try to use the power for himself." Mizuki said nastily.

"You're right," Iruka said lowly, yet loud enough that even Naruto could hear it. The words pierced through his heart like an arrow, and he hugged the scroll to himself like it was a lifeline. _So Iruka really does hate me…_

Naruto wanted nothing more then to curl up and die. _I'm not wanted, everybody hates me, i have nothing to live for…_ the boy felt as though he had just admitted something horrible and to him he did. He had no one.

"The demon fox _would _do that. But Naruto wouldn't because he _isn't _the demon fox." Iruka shrugged. "He's kinda stupid, clumsy and hyperactive. I'm also sure that damn near everyone hates him, and he knows better than anyone what true heartfelt pain is. He isn't the demon fox, and he never was. He is a member of the hidden leaf village. He's its hero! He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto didn't know when he started crying. But the tears were falling freely down his face as he watched the two men stand off in the clearing.

Mizuki made a face of disgust. "Whatever. I thought of killing you last, but I changed my mind."

_Well, this is anticlimactic death. I'm heavily wounded, got god only knows sticking in my body, and thanks to the restraints, I'm dang near out of chakra. But at least Naruto should be safe._

Then a orange streak shot out, bull dozering into Mizuki. Naruto stood up, his face blank as his eyes gleamed darkly.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you." The words were said low and with so much venom that for a moment Iruka was convinced he'd carry it out.

Please, I could take you out in one blow." Mizuki taunted.

Naruto continued to give him a strange look, as though he wasn't seeing him at all. Mizuki was about to attack when Naruto spoke again.

"If I give you this scroll, will you leave Iruka-sensei and me alone?"

Iruka choked. _What?_

Mizuki too looked confused so Naruto continued. "You seen my grades, you know I'm a flop. Heck, _I_ know am a flop. The dead last of the academy couldn't hope to go up against a trained ninja. It would be total suicide to go against you. That's why I'm offering this trade."

Mizuki stared at the brightly dressed boy for a moment before smirking viciously. "Why would I do a trade when I can just take it from you?"

"Because thanks to that explosion, all the Chunins, Jounin's and ANBU within a five mile radius will be here in about…seven minutes. Give or take a minute. And before you say I'm lying, please remember that I used a similar explosion like that on my previous major prank so I do know that statistic is accurate."

An eerie smile crawled across the boy's face, thoroughly creeping Mizuki out. "I'm pretty sure Iruka, wounded as he is can keep you busy for five minutes or so. Plenty of time for reinforcement to arrive."

Mizuki scowled. He knew he could take the demon brat on along with a wounded Iruka, but that would waste time. _I'll just kill them another time._

"Feh. Fine kid. I'll be nice and not kill you this time. Now hand over the scroll."

"Naruto! Don't!" Iruka pleaded. _I'm too wounded to move correctly! Naruto please don't!_

"Sorry sensei. But I don't want any of the people that really care for me to die. Besides I like living." Naruto said quietly, tossing the scroll over.

Mizuki laughed as he eagerly caught the scroll. Checking it he was immensely pleased to see it was the real deal. "Well Iruka, looks like the little monster has a brain after all. Bye losers!" and with a victorious laugh Mizuki shot through the trees.

"Naruto! What were you thinking?!" Iruka said. He felt disappointed that Naruto had done that but mostly he felt scared. Naruto would _never_ just submit like that. Had he taken the news harder than he thought?

Naruto turned to Iruka, a deficiently concealed detrimental gleam in his eye as he smiled humorlessly. "I was thinking of killing Mizuki, that's all."

"Wha-?" A pained hiss escaped Iruka lips, his hand flying to his side. Naruto walked to him till he was in front of the Chunin and crouched to his level.

"…I did that, didn't I?" Naruto said sadly, the pained look was back.

_He must of taken this harder then I originally thought. But there's something else he's not telling. He was bothered by something else before Mizuki's exclamation. Naruto…_

Gently placing a hand on Naruto Iruka smiled despite the pain. "It's okay Naruto. But now we need to get to the Hokage and tell him what really happen."

"No, right now you need medical attention. I'll take you."

"But the scroll-"

"It'll be fine sensei. You don't think I'd just hand it over without a plan, do you?"

"What?"

"Give it ten minutes. You'll understand."

Iruka nodded as he stood up with Naruto, using the orange clad boy as a support as they made their way to the hospital though the scarred faced man was still worried.

When ten minutes did roll by, Iruka heard a explosion not far off.

* * *

Sarutobi had dismissed everyone from the wild goose chase and was happy to see that things turned out well. Well almost. Mizuki still had the scroll, but he already had the ANBU after him. looking through the crystal Sarutobi grimaced as he watched the traitor getting away.

Just as he was getting ready to put the orb away Sarutobi saw an explosion and heard Mizuki's agony filled scream. Looking back the third saw Mizuki with both of his arms blown off, one of his legs barely hanging on as the other was bent at a odd angle, third degree burns all over him as his hair had been burned to the scalp and was horribly disfigured. Sarutobi estimated that he had ten minutes before he bled to death, providing the pain he was in didn't kill him.

Then the old man paled when he realized the cause of the explosion; Naruto had rigged the forbidden scroll, one of there oldest, priceless and inimitable jutsu collections, past down by the First Hokage, with enough explosives to utterly destroy it.

Oh the council was going to have a hernia.

* * *

Chapter 2 up!

Hope you like it!

The reason Naruto doesn't seem very affected by this is because first of this chapter mostly was in Iruka's pov. The Hokage and Naruto are going to have a chat about this.

Hope its good!

Review!

EoS


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, otherwise I'd be making a killing right now.

BIG BUTT NOTE:

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

And one other thing: this is a AU, so please disregard the canon while reading this.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly to his apartment, unusually quiet and deep in thought as he clutched to the box full of his mother's belongings.

His head buzzed with all the recent knowledge he had obtained, but one thing kept poking out more then the rest.

His father. Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime Hokage.

Why? Why had he done this? To him, his own son? The twelve year old felt resentment towards the man but the part of him that had idolized the man kept telling him that the Fourth must had done it for a reason. He just didn't know _why_.

_It better be one damn good reason,_ a bitter voice said quietly before he pushed it away.

Reaching his apartment, he entered his messy home, placing the box he had been holding tightly now on his table.

The blonde yawned. He had left Iruka at the hospital at four in the morning and it was currently five thirty-five. After being up all of yesterday and all night (now morning) Naruto stumbled to his couch, too tired to walk to his bed. Hopefully things would get cleared after a decent sleep and maybe he'd stay rational.

The young stressed blonde was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Sarutobi sat quietly in his seat, doing his breathing exercise as he listened to the enraged council demand Naruto to be given the death sentence.

It had taken him two and a half hours to tell them what had transpired the night before, and only six minutes for them to give him a headache that was slowly but surely turning into a migraine.

"The little monster destroyed the forbidden scroll! He must be put to death!"

"What he did was unforgivable!"

"Unjustifiable destruction! He must die!"

Sarutobi had hoped that when the team came back with the severely wounded Mizuki that the scroll Naruto had destroyed was a fake, but after several tests it proved to be the real one.

The council was just about ready to froth at the mouths when someone else was talking.

"Uzumaki had done what was necessary to preserve the safety of Konoha."

Sarutobi nodded his head in thanks towards Homura for speaking. Before the rest could have a say Koharu spoke.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. What Uzumaki had done may have been entirely idiotic for a shinobi but since he isn't, that's perfectly understandable for a terrified _civilian_." The elderly woman finished, emphasizing on the 'civilian'.

Sarutobi for the first time heard many of them wishing he was a shinobi.

"But look what he did to Mizuki!"

"But the scroll-!"

"Uzumaki destroyed it in order to preserve the peace of Konoha. Yes it's a tragic loss, but I'd rather it be destroyed then in the hands of our enemies. As for Mizuki, he had tried to steal it to sell it to our enemies. The fact he is still alive is good enough for now; it'll give us a chance to grill him. This meeting is adjourned!" Sarutobi finished.

All but the former teammates left, grumbling and muttering threats under their breath.

Once alone Sarutobi's teammates turned to him. Homura was the first to speak.

"How did the boy take the news about kyuubi?"

Koharu and Homura may have been Sarutobi's teammates back in the day, but that hadn't earned their seats on the council. Sarutobi chose them because they were experienced in that field, held Konoha's well being at heart and kept him from going homicidal on the rest of the council.

Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I have not yet spoken to him. He appeared to have taken the news rather hard; he had been quieter than normal... a lot quieter... almost introspective."

The two councilors looked at each other, concern written on their faces. Every ninja knew that severe trauma could cause mental problems such as a personality change.

A permanent shift would hint at possible mental illness. A temporary one... would mean Naruto would return to his normal self in time.

"If he doesn't show signs of returning to normal within the month, we should have the boy's psyche evaluated." Koharu said, Homura nodding in agreement. They should do one anyway but the duo did trust the Third decisions. Most of the time. When they were sound enough.

"Naruto won't need it. He's strong; he always bounces back no matter what." Sarutobi said with conviction, though a small part of him did feel a bit of doubt in his own words.

Homura sighed. He had spent many years in the interrogation unit; he knew how the human worked. Naruto had had a bad enough life before he found out about the kyuubi. If the boy remained the same it would be a miracle.

"Even the strongest can fall and shatter Hiruzen." Koharu said with a grim glare at her dear (though very questionably senile) friend.

"Naruto won't. I have faith in him."

"Just like you had faith in the villagers to respect the Fourth's final wishes about seeing the boy as a hero?" Koharu deadpanned.

"It was what the Fourth wanted. Would you have me deny a dying mans last wish?"

The elderly lady sighed in exasperation. Apparently Hiruzen had misplaced his common sense somewhere again.

"Wish or not, announcing that Uzumaki was the jailor to a creature that had rampaged and killed loved ones to a confused, grief-stricken and extremely traumatized crowd was nothing short of stupidity on your behalf. The boy could have lived in peace with the villagers had no one but us known."

"We had even came up with the idea of telling everyone that the Fourth died sealing it into hell if they demanded to know what happened. It would have been believable. But what's done is done. I just hope that what ever happens, Uzumaki doesn't become like other jinchuriki's I have heard about and start a killing spree." Homura stated quietly.

Sarutobi had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Naruto lurched forward eyes wide as sweat trickled down his brow.

That had to been the worse dream-borderlining-on-nightmare he ever experienced.

His mother had been screaming and begging, the village burning all around him, corpse's everywhere, the Fourth standing in front of him, a evil smile on his face as he sealed the demon into him…

Shaking his head to clear the frightening images Naruto got up. Without realizing it he walked to the box, staring at it for a moment. Then hesitantly he reached for it, removing the lid as though it was made from fragile glass.

Gently he had sorted through every bit of it.

The clothes were neatly folded, much of it a bright orange. The scrolls had turned out to be an assortment of water and earth based jutsu's, one taijutsu, and two storage scrolls. The weapons though old were still in excellent shape and of better quality then any he did own. He left the packed folder alone for now as it seemed to contain legal stuff that he had trouble understanding.

Aside from his mother's diary, the second book contained pictures. Naruto slowly looked through it, drinking it all in.

The first pictures were from Kushina's childhood and even through the pictures he could see that he was a lot like his mother. She looked sad in the few childhood pictures she had, looking at the camera with deadened eyes.

The next few pages showed her about twelve years old wearing her headband proudly. In one picture she was with three others. she was standing next to a moody looking brunet boy as she glared in a pissed off manner at the man sitting behind them who sported a mask with strip pattern that only had the one eye hole on the right side with long black hair, his gloved hands resting one Kushina and the brunet's heads.

It was the last boy that really made him stare. The boy was half white, half black skinned, pupilless golden eyes that were not the same shape, sharp and pointy teeth as his head was trapped in what looked like a giant flytrap. He was currently sporting a nervous smile as he sat in the middle, one hand on his mother midriff as though to stop her from attacking they're sensei.

Gentlely taking the picture out the blonde looked on the back and found names scribbled on.

_Kushina no Uzu (that me on the right!)_

_Zetsu (Best friend in the middle!)_

_Tobi-sensei (Sociopathic creep on back row)_

_Kenichi (bastard on left)_

_So that's mom's old team. Wow… if looks could kill that guy would have incinerated then and there._ Naruto mused, having read his mom's diary he knew of Tobi's 'training' (vicious, soulless, inhuman torture plotted by a maniacal megalomaniac to quote his mother's diary) though her best friend was a bit of a surprise. He was really…unique.

Flipping though more pages he saw Kushina about sixteen. In a few of the pictures she was with the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi; in one she was laughing merrily with them, in another she had forced the Hiashi to smile by yanking his lips upwards as he glared at her, his twin looking ready to die from laughter behind them.

On one page were two separate pictures, Kushina standing to each brother individually on both. The first picture had the stiffer of the twins, Hiashi standing in a stationary manner with a pleasant smile on his face next to Kushina who had slung a arm over his shoulder, grinning madly.

The second brother, Hizashi was a bit looser then his twin, smiling wider as he crossed his arms and leaned back to back with the grinning whirlpool red head.

Flipping again Naruto found Kushina in the rain, grinning like a loon as she was piggy backed by the orange haired Ame-nin Yahiko who also was grinning in an insane manner, his two friends Nagato and Konan's apparently shaking their heads at the two before them.

The rest of the book contained mostly the twins, Ame Three and Zetsu, mostly with Kushina next to them.

For a jinchuriki she sure was happy looking in those pictures, though she went to great leagnths to keep that a secret. He had skimmed over the diary, he knew his mother never told the Fourth about her jinchuriki status because lesser demon or not, she had been scared of the possible rejection.

The only people who knew had been her old team, her village (who kept a firm lid on that secret even after the village fell apart), Hiashi and Yahiko. Apparently it would have remained as just her team and village had she not gotten drunk and told them everything. They had sworn never to tell anyone and became her closest friends aside from Zetsu.

Naruto frowned. Yahiko, Hiashi and Hizashi. His godfather's. Where the hell had they been all this time?

_There are always too many questions and never enough answers,_ the blonde thought to himself.

The second to last page though that made him stare. In it stood Kushina, smiling friendly at a stoic looking spiky haired blonde with blue eyes. Naruto would have had to be blind to miss the resemblance.

"…Father…" He whispered, not sure what he should feel.

Part of him wanted to hate the man while another kept telling him that the man just had to have a reason for doing this to him.

Putting the photo book down Naruto picked the diary up, hugging it to his chest. _He has to have a good reason, he just has to! The Old Man must know of something!_

Taking a shaky breath Naruto left for the hospital to get Iruka before asking the Hokage.

* * *

Iruka grimaced as the doctor once more check him over, his head, arms, back and ribs having taken the brunt of the previous nights abuse. He really couldn't believe he had nearly gotten homicidal. Normally he tried to either maintain his current thinking mode or just revert to his common sense, though extremely emotionless training from long ago.

Naruto had left around four that morning, saying he'd visit later. That was fourteen hours ago. He was really worried about the blonde; he wasn't his cheerful, happy self. He expected Naruto to feel sad maybe even confused but the boy was just so…depressed. Even before Mizuki told him about the kyuubi.

During the few hours he had been there, he kept reading a book that had no title. He would smile sadly or chuckle every once in a while but other then that he remained quiet a void of emotions.

The door opened, revealing the very person he was thinking about. Smiling warmly Iruka felt his smile began to slip at Naruto's nervous shuffling as he held the book from earlier again.

"Iruka-sensei? How ya feeling?" Naruto asked, looking shamefully at the wound's his berserker bomb inflicted.

"I'll live. Thank you. Do you want to get some ramen? The hospital food is the leading cause of shinobi death's I tell you." Iruka joked.

Much to his surprise Naruto shook his head.

"Actually sensei I wanted to ask you to come with me to the Hokage's, because, well, you see…I-I…."

Encouraging the nervous blonde Iruka finally coaxed Naruto to calm down enough to tell him. You could only imagine his surprise at the answer.

"I wanted to confirm if these two people are my parents. You see this is my mother's diary." He mumbled out the rest as though he feared someone would overhear.

"We'll go right now."

And with that teacher and student went to the Hokage Tower, both point blank ignoring the shrieking they heard ten minutes later from a nurse who was screaming about another patient had escaped.

* * *

Sarutobi looked up as the door opened without so much as a knock, revealing a worried Iruka and a down trotted looking Naruto. The boy was looking as though he had found out something dreadful, and Sarutobi wasn't sure it had anything to do with Mizuki's exclamation now.

"Naruto?" The leader said gently. The boy looked up, his eyes looking sad and tormented.

"What's wrong?" Sarutobi said urgently, fear welling up inside of him.

"Old Man…Wh-who were my parents?" Naruto said quietly, eyes now held a guarded gleam in them.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "They were honorable shinobi that had died on the night of the nine tails attack. I thought I told you that, didn't I?" The elderly man said.

"Yes, yes you did. What you forgot to tell me is that it was my father, the fourth freakin' Hokage, who sealed a malevolent, human hating, destructive DEMON in me!" Naruto yelled, his eyes showing just how much this information had hurt him.

Iruka eyes widen so much they looked ready to pop out as the pipe in Sarutobi's mouth dropped to the desk.

"H-how did you find that out? That was top secret! Nearly all the records had been sealed away!" Sarutobi asked, swearing up and down that if there was a leak somewhere he'd send their asses straight to Ibiki, no scratch that, Anko.

Naruto let out a shaky breath before slowly reaching for his pouch, pulling out a old looking book that had a piece of paper sticking out of it.

"This was my mother's diary. I was hiding in the Fourth's mansion from some ninja's and stumbled across this."

Sarutobi stared wide eyed at the familiar looking diary. It was definitely Kushina's. Sighing again, Sarutobi looked at the boy. The kid looked as though his whole world just went up in flames, and to be honest he really couldn't blame the boy. Any child would feel horrible if they found out that their father did something like that to them.

"Naruto-"

"Did he leave anything for me behind? A note or something?" Naruto said quietly. Naruto wanted to believe his father was a good man, he wanted so badly to be proven wrong about his mother's letter. He didn't want to see that his life long hero was really a villain.

He wanted to believe his father had done it for the best, no option left and feeling regret till his terminal breath for doing this to him.

Sarutobi sighed sadly. Naruto wasn't supposed to find this out till much later but as of now the boy needed reassurance.

"Come with me." The elder man said. The trio marched out the room, and after a long trek came to the document room. Locking the door, Sarutobi made his way to a shelf that was up against the farthest wall. Iruka let out a startled gasped when it slide back then out of the way, revealing a vault that instead of a combination number lock, simply had a blank pad.

"This is where all the important documents are kept. I had placed all of Naruto's files in here. It'll only open if the blood of the Hokage, a trusted ally and innocent person is placed here."

"Innocent?"

"Someone who hadn't killed yet, and since Mizuki has yet to die Naruto qualifies. You too Iruka; your one of my trusted allies so this should work."

Iruka though honored to be considered an ally kept an eye on Naruto. The orange clad boy was so nervous, so hopeful it wasn't even funny.

Cutting into their thumbs, the trio placed a droplet of blood on the pad which after a moment glowed blue and with an audible click opened.

Sarutobi reached in, gingerly taking a file out that had a envelope attacked to it. Taking the envelope off the old man placed it into Naruto's trembling hand.

Taking a deep breath to calm him, Naruto slowly opened it, pulling out an old piece of paper.

Opening the letter, Naruto began to read. Iruka read over the blonde's head, wanting to see the reason why the fourth had done this even as his more polite side told him not to read.

For a moment Sarutobi wondered how Naruto was going to react to the letter; Sarutobi had not read it himself, respecting his predecessor's wishes. But as he watched Naruto trembling turned into violent shaking and Iruka face quickly twist into disgust, Sarutobi began to wish he had disregarded Minato's wish and read it.

After a moment longer, Naruto looked up tears spilling down his face as he fought to control his breathing, Iruka embracing him tightly, worry written on his face.

The letter along with the diary dropped lifelessly to the ground, Naruto hard breathing turning to sobs as the boy turned around in Iruka's grip, hugging the man tightly as though he was afraid he would disappear.

What in the world did that letter say?! Before Sarutobi could say anything the blonde's voice spoke out, causing a shiver to go down the Third's spine.

"I hate him."

Sarutobi looked up at Naruto. The boy was breathing harshly, his eyes no longer blue but a dark purple as the whisker marks enlarged, fangs showing as he glared loathingly at Minato's letter.

"I hate him. I hate that fucker! He ruined everything! MY OWN FATHER CURSED ME THE MOMENT I LEFT THE WOMB TO A LIFE OF PAIN, MISERY AND SUFFERING BECAUSE HE WANTED THE DAMN FOX'S POWER! HE TORMENTED MY MOTHER IN HER FINAL HOURS! THAT SON OF A BITCH HAD THE GALL TO CALL HER AN IDIOT FOR TRYING TO STOP HIM!" Naruto screamed, tears of rage flooding down his face as he clutched tightly to Iruka.

"Naruto! Your father-"

"No. shut up old man. Namikaze Minato is not my father. I refuse to acknowledge that fucker as my father ever again. I'm the bastard son of Kushina from whirlpool and some unnamed foreign ninja, probably from Rain or Rock who died tragically months before my birth. Or at least that's what I'm telling anybody who ever asks about him." The boy said in a pained voice as Iruka held him close. Naruto continued to cry everything coming out as the Chunin comforted him the best he could.

Greatly concerned now, Sarutobi picked the letter up, reading it.

_Naruto,_

_I don't have much time so I will have to make this short. As I had requested Sarutobi-sama, you have received this letter at your sixteenth birthday as well as your true identity. _

_First off, I am your father. I bet you're really surprised; any one would be to know they were related to someone so important._

_Looking at you now, I can tell you'll look just like me and share many of my qualities and you can only imagine just how proud that makes me. Your mother's name was Kushina, a ex-Whirlpool citizen. I regret to tell you that she had died in giving birth to you, but please don't blame yourself, she was just not strong enough to survive it._

_Today was the day you were born as well as the Nine-tailed Demon fox attacked. To protect the village I had to seal the demon away. I had originally planned to send it to hell where it belongs but I began thinking; why should we waste such an opportunity? We could use that power to make ourselves stronger, and since I'll still die sending it to hell or anywhere else, why not just die sealing it away in a person? We'd get to keep the power without the fear of a demon in control of it! And who better to seal it into then my own flesh and blood? Think of it as my way of reimbursing you for not training you by making you stronger and with the ability to regenerate; that's a fair trade, don't you think? Of course your mother was a bit reluctant about me using you as a vessel, but she saw the light at the end. That's Kushina for you, such an idiotic woman sometimes._

_I have left you in the hands of your godfather Jairiya as I and Kushina will not live past today, but don't worry; he is a capable ninja and will help you learn to take full advantage of kyuubi._

_I do apologies that I won't get to live to see you become a powerful man your bound to be, but be sure that I am proud of you and I'm sure your mother is too. _

_Your father,_

_Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage_

Sarutobi gaped at the letter, trying to grasp what he just read. Minato could have sealed that monster into hell, but chose not to because he wanted Konoha to use it's power?! What the hell!

It was then that Sarutobi noticed that a piece of paper had fallen out of the diary.

It said _Naruto of Uzu no Kuni._

Picking it up the elder man read through it, his face paling as he read on.

Kushina had been a jinchuriki?! Naruto had three other godfathers besides Jiraiya?! Sarutobi's head spun from all the information, guilt and self hate filling him.

_Minato, what have you done? And to your own child no less! And like a fool I assisted in Naruto's suffering, granting your wish. Homura and Koharu were right; I should have made the kyuubi a secret, told the people Minato sent it to another realm or something. _

Looking back at Naruto, he found the boy had cried himself to sleep, still clinging to Iruka. The scarred faced chunin gave a harden look at the Hokage as he picked the boy up.

"I'll be taking him to my apartment for the night." Iruka stated as he walked to the door.

"Yes…thank you. Iruka?"

Iruka turned slightly, the anger he was feeling swirling within him.

"Please tell Naruto I will be contacting Hyuuga Hiashi and looking into getting in touch with Yahiko from Ame. And please inform him that I will be transferring all of Minato's assists and old bank accounts to him. and…tell him I'm sorry."

"I'll tell him all but that last one. Any apologies you have will have to be said to him face to face. Goodnight Lord Hokage."

"I understand. Goodnight."

Iruka disappeared through the door as Sarutobi resealed the vault with Naruto's file and Minato's latter. Then he quickly marched back to his office emitting such a fearsome aura that his secretary passed out.

Sitting at his desk he quickly began to write out documents and pulling out Minato's old file of personal belongings.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! Whoooohooo-_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_-

Hope you all like it! I was trying something a little different in this chapter. In most Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic's I have read, Naruto instantly hates the Fourth which to me is kinda unrealistic because Naruto had idolized the Fourth. Most kids don't want to believe that their hero is really a bad guy, and was Naruto's no exception.

Hopefully I didn't mess that up too badly.

Review or my muse will runaway again!

E.o.S.


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, otherwise I'd be making a killing right now.

BIG TUKUS NOTE:

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

And one other thing: this is a AU, so please disregard the canon while reading this.

* * *

Nagato sat on his bed, tired and frail looking. Konan had told him to rest for the night so that he didn't over exert himself and die.

Typical, loving and motherly Konan.

Oh well, he suppose she was right. For once his Rinnegan was off and he was just relaxing, sort of.

Spread out on the bed was old photo's, letters and a old journal that belonged to Yahiko.

Most of everything had belonged to Yahiko, making them precious to the Ame Leader.

In one hand he held out the journal, lazily flipping through it.

Nagato skimmed over the worn journal (which he probably read a thousand times already; he still found it funny that Yahiko got a journal simply because a certain whirlpool red-head pestered him till he did) till he got to the beginning.

_1__st__ entry; _

_I finally got a stupid journal. The reason? A crazy red head who wants to drive me nuts! And don't think I don't know that you're going to read this Kushina, because I do!_

_I swear you and Konan are out to get me!_

_Well I got nothing else to write so go bother Nagato into getting one of these! He's the sensitive type, I'm sure he can have half of a book done by the first entry! _

Nagato chuckled before skimming again.

_34__th__ entry;_

_Your going to pester me till I write in this thing, aren't you? Your not going to stop nitpicking at my sanity till I tell you all my darkest secrets. Fine. Have it your way Kushina._

_Wanna hear one of my secrets? Here you go; I think your breasts look fake._

_98__th__ entry;_

_I'm starting to think you planned this Kushina! I'm a third of the way through this stupid book (and I'm damn sure you and Konan are laughing your asses off) and now I'm so use to writing in it! You made me develop a stupid habit! _

_Go jump off a bridge! Preferably with boulders attached to your legs._

_209(?) entry;_

_Dammit Kushina! Why the HELL are you dating that jerk? You can do better then him! You deserve better then him! Hell I'd hook you up with Nagato if I didn't think he had a crush on Konan!_

_--9 entry;_

_Its official; I'm never getting drunk again. From what I can remember I somehow mistook Nagato for Kushina and told 'her' I'm in love with her. The strangest part is I was being very truthful; I am in love with Kushina no Uzu._

…_I've lost my damn mind, haven't I? It's probably with my heart, right in the palm of Kushina's hand._

_268 (or was 368?) entry;_

_Kushina had finally dumped that Namikaze prick and is visiting. I know this is probably a bit too forward of me, but I'm going to ask her out tonight. Wish me luck._

_268 (or was 368?) entry part 2;_

_SHE SAID YES!_

_Random number entry;_

_We've been dating for nearly two months but Kushina had been really sick lately. She said that if it continues for another week she was going back to Konoha to see Tsunade the Sannin._

_(lost track of numbers) entry;_

_Kushina had left for Konoha this morning and I'm already missing her. Hope they find what ever is the problem. I'd would have rather she just get checked here but she told me she wanted to see her old friends again. I love her dearly, I just wish she wasn't so dang stubborn. I hope she comes back soon, I plan to pop the question when she does._

_# entry;_

_Kushina letter just came in and I just got the shock of my life. Kushina's pregnant! She's roughly two months along but I'm still reeling from the news. After explaining to me how this happen she told me she would understand if I wanted to end our relationship but wants me to be the godfather._

_I told her to meet me at the borders of Fire and to bringing the twins with so that I could tell her my reply in person._

_As for my reply? Well, let's just say I hope she likes diamonds because that's what's on the ring I got her. Hmm, Mrs. Yahiko no Ame…sounds weird but I think Kushina is the only woman who could pull it off. And the only one I'd want too._

_I'll leave tonight; hopefully Nagato and Konan won't freak out too badly at my sudden disappearance._

_#$% entry;_

_She said yes. She said yes! I'm going to be a husband AND a father (though I'm also, strangely enough the godfather, seeing as she had me sign the papers before I could propose)._

_We spent the whole day at an inn (the twins kept look out for us as we planned out the wedding)._

_She said yes!_

_Kushina needs to get back to Konoha soon, the Slug hag had made it clear she would hunt Kushina down if she didn't return soon and threaten to __eviscerate the twins._

_She said yes!_

_Apparently Kushina shouldn't even be out right now; not only was she attacked twice on her way but got hurt so badly she nearly lost the baby and her life! _

_I'd probably become a little (very) unstable if she died._

_After spending the day together we agreed to get married in November, after the baby was born. I hope it's a girl…_

_I wonder if Nagato and Konan would consider being the godparents?_

_SHE. SAID. YES!!!_

∞ _entry;_

_It's just two months away from our wedding and Kushina is still stuck in Konoha until the next month. I hope she won't get mad when I tell her I made, in addition to the Hyuuga twins, Nagato the godfather and Konan the godmother (the baby already has four godparents, what's two more?) _

_As it turns out, the baby is going to be a boy. He's got named after Jiraiya-sensei's main character from _**Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**_ book (strangely enough it was Kushina's idea; said it was Jiraiya-sensei's ONLY worthwhile book and was how she believed a shinobi should be like)._

_Kushina last letter though worries me. She says she's been getting nightmares of a demon attacking Konoha, and that she hears a baby crying and that she's surrounded by blood._

_She says the dreams are getting more persistent and more realistic. How do you tell the one you love not to worry when your worried too?_

_Entry;_

_Kushina says to get to Konoha as fast as possible. Our son is in danger._

Nagato frowned sadly at the last entrance. He remembered that day. Yahiko had run off, leaving him and Konan in charge.

When he returned Yahiko was very quiet, only stopping long enough to tell them that a demon had attacked Konoha and Kushina and the baby had died during it's rampaging.

After that he destroyed the training area, looking for the world like a man who had just lost everything all over again.

By the end of the month Yahiko tried to return to his normal self. He fooled everyone but his two closest friends.

Then five years later Yahiko died by his own hands, asking him to continue their mission of finding peace.

Forcing the unwanted memories away, Nagato placed everything in a small neat pile before he closed his eyes. He had a meeting with Madara in the morning.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his sore eyes as he took deep breathes to regulate his breathing, staring blankly at the walls of Iruka's bedroom. It had been three days since his little breakdown in the Hokage's library. Since then Iruka hadn't let him out of his sight, having practically made the boy a permanent resident of the apartment.

Looking slowly to the nearest clock Naruto saw it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He had just finished his training and was in desperate need of a shower.

Dragging himself out of the doorway Naruto made his way to the bathroom, bypassing Iruka who slept on the couch the moment they gotten back.

Turning the water on as hot as possible, Naruto winced as the simmering water pelted on him but didn't try to move away.

After a good five minutes like this he reach for a cloth and began to scrub himself as hard as humanly possible till his flesh felt raw.

After that he just stood there, letting the hot water pound against him, his mind lost in the recent discoveries he had previously tried to avoid for the last three days.

_Power…he did this to me for power…that frickin' lunatic…Mama, what did you see in him? Granted you wanted him dead in the end too, but what would have possessed you to enter into a relationship with that guy in the first place? Did the No-tails impair its host's judgment or did it depress you that badly? Hell, I would have been happy for you if you had gone and married that Zetsu guy! At least he wouldn't have called you an idiot or sealed a monster in your baby! And he was a frickin' cannibal!_

Naruto forced his train of thought on something else, least he start destroying Iruka-sensei's things again.

He refocused on the fact he had four godfathers, none of which he had ever met.

_Where the fucks were they?!_ After finding out what his former hero was like, he had no faith in Jairiya and could easily imagine that the man had shirked away from his responsibilities or exploiting it to the fullest, but the others? Two were in Konoha and the other was in Ame.

Did they find out about him being the fox's container and not want that? No, that couldn't be it; two of them knew about his mother's demon and were fine with it so what had stopped them from taking custody of him?

Did the just not want to deal with Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina of Uzu no Kuni? Wait a minute…

Kushina of Uzu no Kuni.

Uzumaki Naruto.

If _that_ guy's surname was Namikaze and Mama addressed herself as Kushina of Uzu no Kuni, where the hell had Uzumaki come from?

Thinking hard Naruto rushed out of the shower, stopping just long enough to put a towel on before running out to where Iruka slept. Shaking the man rapidly Naruto said,

"Iruka-sensei! Wake up!"

Jerking awake Iruka looked franticly around. "What is it Naruto?!"

"Mama's letter. Where's Mama's letter?"

Still disoriented Iruka waved to the counter. Naruto shot forward, grabbing the letter as he searched the contents. There!

_Naruto of Uzu no Kuni_

That was what his mother had written! Like his mother, he had no surname! It was very common for lots of people not to have surnames (many considered Konoha and Kiri to be strange because they had so many people with surnames) and to write the place of their birth or nationality in its place!

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Iruka asked, looking perturbed.

Turning slowly the blonde gave Iruka a detrimental look.

"Iruka-sensei? If you were looking for your godchild whose one parent had no last name, where would you look?"

Not sure where this was going (and starting to get very worried about Naruto's mental stability) Iruka answered. "I would be looking in the non-family name section of the orphanage or hospital segment."

"What if your godchild was under another name? One you never encountered and thus never bothered to look up but you were completely unaware of this?" Naruto asked, looking back at the paper.

"I'd…believe him to be dead, or at the least disappeared." Iruka said, looking over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

Iruka stared at the name for a moment as what Naruto was asking dawned. _He… he didn't have a last name!_

Naruto continued to stare at the letter. Was that why his godfather's haven't come for him? Because they hadn't known he had a surname? If so where the hell had _Uzumaki_ come from?

Naruto's eyes darkened.

"And who has the authority to change one's name?"

Iruka paled as he mentally bashed his head into a wall. _Lord Hokage, your digging yourself into a grave!_

Seeing Naruto looking ready to march to the Hokage Tower Iruka tried to reason with the fuming boy.

"Naruto, think for a moment; the Fourth had a lot of enemies! If anyone knew he had a son-"

"I'M NOT HIS SON!" Naruto screeched furiously, a very disturbed gleam in his eyes.

Iruka backpedaled at the sight. "If anyone had known he had a legacy, they would have hunted you down and killed you."

Calming down Naruto could at least understand the man's reasoning; Namikaze had a lot of enemies, an entire war full in fact. If word got out that he had a child (not that he would ever claim to be that creep's child!), vengeful people would come seeking his blood.

But in doing so the Third hide him from his godfathers! That had to be the reason they hadn't taken him, or he hoped that was it. If their reason for not getting him was on par with Namikaze's reason for sealing a demon in him he WOULD go and kill them.

Seeing him calm down Iruka smiled kindly. "Now why don't you dry off and get some clothes on?"

It was then that Naruto remembered he was in nothing more then a towel, dripping water on Iruka-sensei's carpet.

Turning beet red and smiling in apology Naruto quickly made his way back to the bathroom.

The boy was quick to dress, putting his beloved orange jump suit back on. As he reached for his goggles Naruto caught his reflection in the mirror.

Tanned skin with identical whisker marks on both cheeks with spiky sunflower blonde hair and cerulean eyes stared back at him.

Naruto didn't blink as he stared, remembering the one picture of Minato he had. Even before he found out about his heritage he had thought he and the Fourth looked very much alike. Looking now he could honestly say that in another ten years he'd probably be the split image of that guy.

It was that very thought that made Naruto feel sick, for once he hated his appearance. Glaring at the refection Naruto felt a growl rip out of his throat. For a split second he didn't see his own reflection but Minato's, cruelty reflecting in his eyes as he smiled in deride condolence as a fist unconsciously shot forward, shattering the image.

_I'll never be anything like him!_ He thought viciously.

Iruka busted through the door, a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other. Iruka took in the surprised looking blonde, the broken glass and the bloody fist still extended where the mirror used to be.

"I ah- this- erm- I didn't…I'm sorry." Naruto stuttered through, looking shamed.

Iruka smiled warmly but inside he was very worried. Naruto just hadn't been the same since he found out about his parents.

Walking to the sink the chunin opened it, revealing a first aid kit. Taking out a bandage roll, tweezers and Neosporin the young man set about wrapping the small wound.

"Did my mirror offend you?" Iruka said, trying to break the tension.

"I…I just saw somebody else for a moment." Naruto said quietly looking to the floor.

Iruka stared at Naruto for a moment before attending the cut up hand.

"This somebody wouldn't happen to look similar to the Fourth would they?" Iruka asked casually.

The effect was instantaneous; Naruto froze up, looking like he he was just told he was a monster only worse.

"You know," Iruka continued as though he didn't notice Naruto reaction, "I heard that bright blonde hair is very hard to hide on a stealth mission. Maybe we could dye your hair? I think you'd look very nice as a red head."

Naruto gave a thankful smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Sarutobi yawned tiredly but continued his work nevertheless. So far he had successfully converted most of Minato's bank accounts as well as his mansion over to Naruto.

It had been three days since Naruto read the letter and the reports he got back from Iruka was not good.

Naruto had taken to locking himself into Iruka's bedroom, only leaving long enough to eat, drink or go on nightly walks where he ended up training till dawn.

At Koharu and Homura's insistence Sarutobi had given Naruto the rank of Genin as a 'thank-you' (for saving the village) and 'I'm sorry' (for helping in ruining your life, and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you).

When he had asked Iruka what Naruto reaction was like the instructor had said that the boy took one look at it and left it on the counter and had yet to touch it again.

Iruka had also stated that Naruto had been showing extreme dislike for his appearance; Sarutobi wanted to believe this was just a faze some kids went through but he sincerely doubted it. Naruto had been told by a number of people (mostly his ANBU and himself) that he looked like the Fourth and Sarutobi even showed him the picture that hung in his office of Minato.

Back then Naruto had been awed and positively blissful at the fact he looked like his idol but now he could honestly understand why he would hate his looks.

Sarutobi briefly wondered if either of his sons had ever hated how they appearance because of how similar they looked to him.

He decided he didn't want to know that. What father would?

Sighing Sarutobi finished the letter he had made to send to the Ame Leader; after digging up Kushina's will he found that she had made in the event of her death that her fiancé, Yahiko of Ame (which was complete news to him; wasn't she and Minato together before her death?) was made the de facto father of Naruto (had she died before they got married), which meant that Naruto had a father (a adopted father, but a father nonetheless).

Now to call the other living godfather; Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

Hiashi watched as his youngest daughter stood in front of him, panting hard as she forced herself to stand correctly. Hanabi was showing to be a strong candidate for the title of Clan Head.

He honestly wished he could say the same for Hinata, but she just wasn't showing anywhere near the same amount of potential as her younger sister.

Speaking of Hinata, her Genin instructor Kurenai Yuhi was here.

The Jounin stood in the entrance, looking on in a stern fashion.

"I will be watching over Hinata from now on, but are you sure it's alright? Hinata is from the Main family and working as a genin may cause her to become surrounded by death or even die."

"Do as you wish. The Hyuuga clan doesn't need her. She is below in abilities to Hanabi who is five years her junior."

_Heartless bastard,_ Kurenai thought angrily.

"If that is all please leave. You're in the way." Hiashi said coldly.

Before Kurenai could leave though a Jounin rushed forward, stopping in front of the Hyuuga leader.

"Sir! Lord Hokage wishes your presence immediately."

Hiashi raised a brow, staring articly at the messenger.

"I'll be there within the hour-"

"He said it was about your godson."

For a moment Hiashi just stood there, frozen to his spot as surprise and shock was evident on the usually stoic face. Then Kurenai and the messenger both nearly fell over as a blur shot past them, yelling out, "Hanabi! You're done for the day!"

The small group just stood there for a moment, wondering what had happened.

Then a branch member walked by, blinking rapidly. Stopping in front of Hinata he turned to her, still blinking.

"Was it just me or did Lord Hiashi just shot past us, broke down a wall and tore threw the gates like some vengeful spirit? In like fifteen seconds flat?"

"I-I th-think F-Father d-did, cousin Ko."

* * *

I'm sorry this is so late! I have no one to blame but my boss (I love my job; I can't stand the people I work for)!

.

If you confused about Yahiko's journal this is how it went; first off Nagato had skipped around, so most of the entries were months apart.

When Yahiko said four godparents he was talking about Jiraiya, Hizashi, Hiashi and himself.

Kushina wrote to Yahiko about the pregnancy telling him it was Minato's child and would understand if he didn't want to be with a woman who had another man's child.

When Yahiko wrote --'_After explaining to me how this happen she told me she would understand if I wanted to end our relationship' _– Nagato and Konan had thought Kushina didn't want to ruin Yahiko's reputation by having a bastard child and was willing to keep their child a secret, thus leading to Konan and Nagato thinking that Yahiko had a child with Kushina (Yahiko didn't see it relevant to tell his friend's that he wasn't the biological father since he was going to help raise the baby with Kushina, just like a real father).

Now that leaves the question; How is Nagato going to react to the idea that best friend's 'son' is alive and being raised by the very society that had caused Yahiko's demise?

Hope you like! I'll TRY to update before April!

E.o.S.


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, otherwise I'd be making a killing right now.

BIG TUKUS NOTE:

This story is for dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic challenge.

And one other thing: this is an AU, so please disregard the canon while reading this.

* * *

Resisting the urge to scratch his head, a boy sitting on a chair in the middle of a small kitchen reading a worn journal as he patiently waited for the dye to work.

Naruto submerge himself into the book, feeling like he was getting to know her with each passage he read. Apparently Whirlpool was renowned for its Seal Master's and infamous for its many bat shit insane residents.

Also the old man had a reason for naming him Uzumaki; on the inside Whirlpool had no surname but in the Bingo books every Uzu-ninja went by 'insert-name-here' Uzumaki. Simply put, if a Uzu-nin's got famous (or infamous) they had their they had their name put in the Bingo book as a Uzumaki because really, who was crazy enough to hunt down somebody who was believed to have their entire family in a book dedicated entirely to B, A and S class threats?

It was a clever move and well executed one that did its job. Apparently Uzushiogakure was on the brink of collapse, the war taking more out of them then the history books ever knew. He had looked up the history of Uzushiogakure and found that it was vastly different from the one his mother knew. It wasn't prosperous nor did it have a vast army like the history book said it did, nor was it destroyed by its own seal masters.

No, the island of Uzushiogakure was sunk by his own mother in a fit of rage after she nearly sucked the heart and soul from its denizens (that no-tails was creepy as hell).

Flipping around the book Naruto spotted a page that had a doodle on it. Though it was amateurish, he could still tell it was a doodle of his mother and her fiancé Yahiko hugging. Sadly he read the passage under it.

_Diary, you would not believe the week I've had! First a freak summer thunderstorm rose up out of nowhere while I was on the boarder of Rain Country and I got my dumb ass caught up in a flood when I was trying to cross a shallow river in the forest. The water swept me under and I would have died if I hadn't hit a rock and managed to pull myself onto shore. I was pretty banged up and probably looked like a waterlogged rat this Ame-nin dropped in and sat down next to me. I wanted to die from embarrassment and to make things better No-tails was having a field day, that dumbfuck. But he was so sweet and complimented me for saving myself from the river. We sat in the forest and talked for hours. His name is Yahiko, he has lush orange hair, vivd blue eyes that look like a clear sky and when he smiled at me it was like having a angel smile at me. An incredibly handsome angel. He said he was patrolling the boarder and was supposed to meet up with his team in a few days. I asked if I could tag along, seeing how I'm on vacation. When he said yes I thought my heart would never stop beating so fast. I hope we can get to know each other better! _

Naruto chuckled. His mother dearly loved Yahiko and had pinned after him, distcreetly, for years. When she had heard that Yahiko was going to get married her heart broke, unaware that she had been misinformed. This mistake was the catalyst that brought her weeping into Namikaze's arms. He had been a gentleman though she didn't really love him and he wasn't very interested in a relationship but couldn't say no to a heart broken woman. They had been friends with benefits, nothing more.

Though one day Namikaze had gotten nasty towards her, stressed by his new job as Hokage. This caused him to lash out at his mother, hurting her badly. This prompt her to pack up and leave, not wanting to put up with such an attitude.

Naruto would never say it out loud but he had been bitter to know his birth had been a total accident and that love had no factor in it.

But his mother had wanted to raise him with Yahiko, to have a real family and a father who loved them both.

The boy didn't understand it at all; the little things his mother wrote about as well as a few bigger ones indicated that Yahiko absolutely loved his mother, knew her secret as a Jinchuriki and wanted to have a family with her and from her writing, his mother said he was thrilled at the idea of being his father! Why didn't he come to get him?

The boy sighed. Why were there always more questions then answers?

"Okay Naruto, that's long enough." Iruka said, walking in.

Putting the diary down, Naruto and Iruka finished his hair.

Naruto stared at his reflection, more accurately his hair. Gone was the sunflower blonde hair he once had and in its place was Alizarin crimson that was of identical color of his dear mother's.

Iruka had gone almost immediately after he bandaged his hand, having requested to borrow a picture of his mother to get the right shade. Upon returning he had helped dye the boy's head red.

A smile found its way onto his face, liking what he saw. He looked more like his mother now, something he was deeply proud of.

"So, you like?" Iruka asked, watching the boy's reaction.

Turning to his old teacher Naruto smiled his first real smile in days.

"It's perfect!" He chirped.

Iruka smiled back. Naruto was still much quieter then he was, but at least he wasn't the epitome of dejection now.

"You look a lot like her." Iruka commented. He had noted that Naruto had his mother's facial structure and same shaped eyes, though now that he had red hair his blue eyes looked a brighter shade of blue. He still resembled the Hokage in a sense but now that the most obvious family trait was replaced he looked like he was Kushina's son.

Naruto grinned proudly, his heart swelling at the news.

"Well let's go have ramen."

"'kay."

"And then we'll go get your new outfit."

Naruto blinked. "What outfit?"

"The one I'm having tailored for you of course." The Chunin grinned, though it fell some at the sudden suspicious look Naruto sported.

"Why did you order me an outfit?"

Iruka scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I thought you'd like something that looked like it came from Whirlpool, so I took some ideas from the outfits Kushina-san had worn to get an idea for yours."

Iruka had thought that a wardrobe change would help Naruto to come to terms with his parents, both of them. That maybe if he helps Naruto distance himself from his Konoha heritage then maybe the boy could develop into a mentally sound shinobi. And what better way could he do it by helping the boy look like the favorable parent?

Naruto seemed to accept this answer, for now. Iruka was pained that the boy who had once trusted him was now regarding him with suspicion though he couldn't blame him, not after what transpired recently.

He was still deeply disappointed that the Hokage had denied his request to interrogate Mizuki.

Now though he would teach Naruto. The boy had already learn two new jutsu's from his mother's scroll, and Iruka had planned out a taijutsu style for the blone—er, red-head.

After a short walk the duo found themselves in front of their favorite ramen stand. Naruto, instead of rushing forward hopping on the stall seat and demanded the biggest ramen order he could have, instead walked calmly to the seat and sat down.

"Hey old man, I'd like a large order of pork." Naruto said in an almost polite way. Iruka was now reeeeally worried.

Teuchi looked behind him, did a double take and gapped.

"Naruto? ! What did you do to your head? !"

Ayame soon saw the boy's new hair color and gasped.

"Your golden hair's gone!"

Iruka sighed getting ready to tell them he dyed them for his shinobi photo but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"I stripped out the blonde dye and went natural."

Iruka choked on air.

Teuchi raised a brow. "Natural? But you're naturally blonde! I know, because I've known you since you were seven!"

Naruto smiled embarrassingly at them, rubbing the back of his new red head.

"Um, you know how I was kinda big fan of the Fourth?"

"'Kinda big'? You're obsessed! I mean the only people who are bigger fanatics are those creepy fangirl's of that poor Uchiha kid!" Teuchi replied.

Naruto winced at that but continued.

"Well old man Hokage told me once when I was five that had I had blonde hair I would look just like the Fourth. Being the impulsive and obsessive little brat that I was, I got my hands on some dye and well… let's just say at first I was green and the Hokage took pity on my green ass and had the dye fixed to be blonde. I kinda been doing it ever since."

"No way! You've been dying your hair since you were five?" Ayame said, not looking very convinced.

"No. I've dyed it since six. And come on Ayame nee-chan, is it really that hard to believe with everything I've done?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I do recall you dressing up like the Fourth so that you could 'channel his super-cool-awesome-buttkicking-powers' for an entire year and a half. Not to mention you have a flare for pranks." Teuchi mused.

Iruka was just staring at Naruto. Why did he lie like that?

He could have just said he wanted to look more professional, or say it was an in the moment idea.

"But why dye it red?" Ayame asked.

"This is my natural hair color. See? I got it from my Mom." Naruto said, handing over a picture he kept on him. It was a favorite of his because his mother looked so happy in it.

Ayame and Teuchi looked at the picture. In it was a beautiful woman in a yukata with the same colored hair as Naruto's. In fact looking at the picture it was pretty obvious she and Naruto were related, sharing a similar facial structure.

"Wow Naruto! Your Mom is gorgeous!" Ayame awed.

"You look a lot like her." Teuchi commented.

"Dad! No guy wants to know he looks like his mother!"

Iruka watched on, surprised Naruto had looked so happy when Teuchi had commented on his appearance looking like his mother's but scowled at Ayame momentarily when she said that.

Was that why he lied? To get more reassurance that he really did look like his mother? It was plausible as they did share many similarities beyond just appearance, not to mention he really hates his father and wanted a very long list of things to separate himself from that man. This left Iruka only one question:

Was Naruto developing an Oedipus Complex?

* * *

Hinata walked next to Kurenai, making their way to a weapons shop. Hinata knew that she may have been the only Genin of her class to know who her sensei was going to be, but that didn't make her any less nervous. Being from a prominent clan and the heiress meant she was given certain privileges, though normally successors were kept out of the Genin teams to train for the leading role they would one day take.

The fact her father had all but told the Jounin instructor to let her die spoke quite clearly of how he viewed her; a consternation with no redeemable qualities.

Hinata, though hurt by her father's action, was used to it and had even expected it to happen. So instead of focusing on that particular pain, she chooses to focus on another and quite possible even more painful matter; Naruto's failing.

She had hoped so much that he would pass, and even paid a local luck shrine a visit in the chance that he would pass. But when he left the class without that headband, her heart wilted a little at the sadden look he had.

She passed her Genin Exam, but he would be staying at the academy for remedial classes until he could pass. He tried so hard that it broke her heart to see him fail. For once, his smiling mask had slipped and he'd walked outside like a broken down old man.

And still she failed to say anything to the boy who inspired her so much with his attitude and ever-present smile. Her father was right – she was a useless coward. Not brave enough to do more than hide and watch him like some pathetic stalker.

She'd always been a little embarrassed for the sillier kunoichi's who chased Uchiha Sasuke around like a miniature fan club. But in the end, was she any better? She was just as hare-brained and silly, and even more cowardly. Those girls at least had the courage to let Sasuke know that they liked him. Not even the prospect of not seeing Naruto anymore could make her act, and she despised herself for it.

"Hey," the firm yet gentle voice spoke, causing Hinata to quickly look up. Kurenai smiled gently.

"You hungry? My treat."

Kurenai had been studying her young ward and hated what she saw. The poor girl was not only shy, but had such a low self esteem that it was heartbreaking. Her family was cruel to the gentle spirited girl, and from what she read she didn't have any friends outside of the clan. Apparently this had been going on since her mother died six years ago.

Hinata was going to saw no, but saw a familiar stand. It was Ichiraku's and sitting at there was a familiar orange clad boy.

At first Hinata wanted to hide and watch him from afar like always, but something stopped her. Maybe it was that micro thing called courage, or the simple fact that this may very well be the last time she'd see him in a very long time. Either way she nodded, pointing to the stall.

The duo walked into the small establishment, finding the place occupied by Naruto and Iruka-sensei. Naruto was hunched over, quickly eating his food with his normal grace and poise; in other words, loud, slurping and with plenty of enthusiasm though to Hinata it sounded very…strange. He was normal twice this noisy and would talk nonstop during his meals but right now he wasn't saying a word.

Sitting on Iruka-sensei's side the shy girl made a quiet order of miso as Kurenai ordered the same. Ayame, the owner's daughter was staring at Naruto in surprise.

"Man Naruto, I don't think you've ever been this quiet while eating!"

Hinata was glad she wasn't the only one who thought he was quieter then normal though she did ignore Kurenai's muttered, "This is quiet?"

"Yeah kid! Normally you're just buzzing with energy!" Teuchi stated.

Hinata felt concerned. Maybe he had taken his failure harder then before? Maybe he was planning to give up? No that can't be! Naruto never gave up!

"I've been just tired lately, that's all."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. Naruto! But he sounded like he was serious yet strangely upbeat about it.

"He's a bit tired out from when he managed to graduate." Iruka said happily, though Hinata noted the way he kept shooting the blonde worried looks.

"Oh… Oh! Congrats on passing Naruto! Food's on the house!" Teuchi said happily, pulling up another bowl.

"Thanks old man!"

A small smile found its way onto Hinata face. Naruto made it! Looking pass Iruka-sensei, Hinata saw her crush. He was smiling now, though it wasn't his kilowatt smile, it was the smile used only with people who hold a dear place in his heart. But something was off…

She gasped as she realized that her beloved blonde was no longer blonde.

"Y-your hair's red!" she said out loud in her surprise and quickly covered her mouth, blushing deeply.

Everyone was looking at her. Looking back down towards her lap she quietly spoke. "I-it's v-very p-pretty Naruto-kun."

Hinata wanted slap herself. Guys never like it when you called them pretty! And she called Naruto-kun pretty!

Ayame, who knew this girl to be one of the regular's, took pity on the bashful girl.

"Isn't It? Looks just like his Mommy's! Hey Naruto, let her see your picture!"

Hinata saw the hesitance in Naruto. "H-he d-doesn't h-h-have to if h-he d-doesn't want to." She stuttered. Why did she always stutter around him? And looking at him, red hair really suited him, made him more intellectual looking.

Naruto pulled out a picture handing it over to Iruka who handed it to Hinata, Naruto watching with a critical eye.

Looking at the picture, Hinata found a lovely lady in it with long red hair, unique blue eyes and a familiar daredevil grin on her face in an orange and pink summer yukata.

"She's beautiful. You can really tell she's Naruto-kun's mother," Hinata spoke after a moment. "You both have the same shaped eyes, same cheek bones, same shaped nose, bewitching smiles with that barely noticeable dimple on your right cheek…" she trailed off, realizing just now she was saying her comparison out loud.

Looking around she found everyone once more staring at her but this time there was shock and amusement thrown into this. Ayame and Teuchi were amused, Kurenai shock that her student had her former classmate's face so well memorized, Iruka was alternating between looking at her and Naruto, and Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto got out of his seat and walked to where Hinata sat. He heaved himself onto the counter to get a better angle before looking over the picture.

"I have a dimple like Mom?"

A mad blush found it's way onto her face and Hinata forced herself not to pass out from just how close he was, focusing on the picture.

"S-see? R-right h-here, w-when y-y-you s-smile y-you c-c-an s-s-see a-a d-dimple."

Naruto leaned in to see and Hinata could feel his breath and—

- then he smiled.

"Thank Hinata! I never knew Mom and I were so alike!"

**THUMP**

Everyone turned to where Hinata had passed out.

* * *

After that breakfast, Iruka had taken the extremely happy Naruto out for his new outfit as promised. The tailor hadn't been happy when he realized who the order was for but didn't try anything (though Iruka wondered if the guy was an idiot; seriously, who else wore neon orange in this quantity?) and handed the outfits, though when he tried to over charge Naruto Iruka had some choice words for the man.

Iruka tried not to grin evilly when he made the man piss himself.

The outfit had been designed was from Kushina's childhood pictures, and was heavily influenced by her dour looking teammate Kenichi. Heavy trousers made of an orange material, with a matching long coat that looked similar to the one Kushina wore often in her pictures.

Under the jacket he wore a black t-shirt with mesh, and a shuriken holster was strapped to each thigh. A weapons pouch was attached to his belt on each hip as well.

Iruka knew that Naruto was ambidextrous, thanks to his years at the academy and gave the boy a better edge in preemptive planning and striking, not to mention that it also made it a pain when Naruto wrote his test since half was in kanji while the other katakana, both in different handwriting.

They also purchased a traveling pack for him. Walking out (and leaving a thoroughly traumatized shop owner behind) the duo made their way to Iruka's home, Iruka trying not to laugh as Naruto asked if Hinata was anemic because she had just randomly passed out back at the stand.

By the time they reached his residence, Iruka asked the question that was puzzling him.

"Why did you tell them you're a natural redhead?" as he fiddled with the lock.

Naruto looked embarrassed. "The reasons kinda stupid…"

Seeing Iruka's questioning stare, Naruto relented. "I wanted to be able to brag about how I look like my mom! I mean it'll be a pain in the ass to change the views of people as it is, I just figured I if changed my appearance it'll help with the change!"

"…what change are you talking about?"

Naruto looked away, mumbling. "The 'Naruto's-a-moron-and-Hokage-obsessed' view."

Iruka blinked before sighing. "Naruto, that's going to take a lot of work."

"I know…I just wanted to distance myself from…him." Naruto said, glaring at the Fourth's image above them.

"I'm sure when you become Hokage, no one will compare you two." Iruka reassured as they walked in. What the boy said next though froze the chunin in his steps.

"I have no intention of becoming Hokage."

* * *

Hiashi briskly walked to the Hokage Tower, a darken aura seemly around him. He was a generally calm man; very few things ever shook him. His composed nature at the moment was only hanging on by a very fine thread as he moved through the village rapidly. He didn't even notice that the streets simply cleared before him as he walked. Also absent was his usually shadowy personal guard.

They were currently taking the day off, courtesy of well placed Jyuken strikes.

After practically storming the Tower, he marched up to the startled lady behind the desk.

"Lord Hyuuga," said the frighten secretary who was witnessing a truly scary sight; the head of the Hyuuga looking absolutely incensed.

"I will see him now," said Hiashi simply to the secretary.

"R-right away sir," stuttered the terrified secretary as she scurried from behind her desk in the office.

Taking a calming breath the head of the house of Hyuuga momentarily lapsed into the past.

* * *

Hiashi had finally left the meeting, thoroughly exhausted. His twin trailed not far behind, smiling at his tired brother.

"If I had known that taking the title of Head was this bad, I would have handed it over to you." Hiashi groaned.

"As much as it would have been entertaining to see our father get an aneurism from witnessing a branch member becoming Head, I must insist for the good of the clan that you keep your post, brother."

"Traitor."

"I assure you I am utterly loyal to the Hyuuga clan and would die to protect you."

"I'm sure you would-"

"Kushina, twelve o'clock."

A second later Hiashi found his eye sight blocked as something heavy latched on him with a pair of strong legs wrapped around his torso.

"Hiashiiiiiii!" Kushina squealed, her arms wrapped around his head thus trapped his face between her large breasts.

"Mmmmph!"

"Lucky bastard, better not let your wife see this." Hizashi said, watching on in amusement.

"Mmmmph!"

"I missed you too, Hiashi!"

"Mmmmph!"

"Um, Kushina? I think your suffocating him."

"Oh? Oh! Sorry!" the red head said, unlatching herself.

Inhaling, Hiashi glared at his brother. "Some guardian you are."

"Thank you sir. I strive to be the best. Kushina! When did you get here?"

"Got back 'bout a week ago. Been really busy lately so I'm sorry for seeing you guys sooner. How you boys' doin' lately?"

"Not much to say. I'm a father of a healthy boy now and Hiashi been appointed Head."

"Congrats on making it to fatherhood! And good for you Hiashi! You always were the responsible one!"

"Thanks. How are things with Yahiko?"

The twins knew immediately that something was wrong. Kushina had suddenly looked sad and nervous.

"Well, ya see…" Kushina started, looking downcast.

Hiashi and Hizashi shared a look before signaling her to continue.

"Well, I told ya about how after I broke up with Minato that I had gone to Ame? And how I and Yahiko are together? Well, I've been really sick lately and had decided to get checked up by Tsunade and well…I found out I'm pregnant."

The twins looked shocked at this and for a moment were too stunned to say anything. Then Hizashi rushed forward, hugging her.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Hiashi joined his twin's side, smiling. "I'm sure Yahiko's very proud."

The joy suddenly faded upon seeing Kushina's worried and scared face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy your going to be a mother?"

Kushina looked up surprised. "Of course! I'm very happy! Its just well…Yahiko's not the father. Minato is."

Kushina barely said this, looking ashamed as she began to ramble. "When we broke up, I had no idea I was pregnant! I sent a letter to Yahiko explaining this and said I'd understand if he wanted to break up, but I-I really don't want to! I love him! I've loved him forever! And, and I'm scared he won't want anything to do with me since I'm not carrying his child but-"

"Kushina! Calm down! Breath!" Hizashi ordered, giving her a much needed hug.

Taking a deep breath Kushina nodded. "I'm sorry. I got a letter from him today saying he wanted to meet me at the borders and that I should bring you two along. Can you please accompany me?"

Kushina had practically been a sister to them so it was with complete certainty when Hiashi replied. "Of course we shall. I'll let me retainer know so there won't be any issue and it would also be prudent to inform the Hokage that we're taking a holiday."

Kushina smiled but fidgeting. "There's also one other thing I wanted to ask you two. Would you like to be my child's godfather's? I plan to ask Yahiko to be another one when we see him but I'd like ypu two to be the baby's first."

Both brother's looked shocked. In the Leaf village, to be named a godparent was among the highest form of honor one could endow on someone else. It meant that the parent of the child saw you as family and trustworthy enough to raise their own child. Quickly remembering themselves, the two bowed. "I would be honored to be the godfather to your child."

"Likewise."

Kushina beamed.

* * *

Hiashi smiled sadly at the memory. When they had set out, both he and Hizashi fully planned to make Yahiko stay with Kushina, even if they had to break his legs.

They had been happy to know that Yahiko was not just okay with his girlfriend being pregnant, but also proposed to her and asked if he could help raise the baby.

Everything would have been perfect had the nine-tails never attacked. Kushina had died in the attack, along with her child. He remembered quite well when Yahiko came, demanding to see Kushina and the baby.

When the orange haired man was informed of her and the infant's deaths, Yahiko looked as though his whole world had collapsed. After that day he had never seen nor heard from the Ame leader again.

But when he and Hizashi requested to see their old friend, they were shocked to find that the hospital records stated that the baby had lived, was healthy and a boy. Both he and his brother clung to this shred of hope, diligently looking for their sister-figures child. This proved nearly impossible thanks to Kushina insisting that the name of her baby remain a secret till he was born and the records having not been filled out all the way.

Now after nearly twelve years he would finally be able to see him.

"The Hokage is ready to see you, sir." The secretary squeaked.

Hiashi turned to the door, walking in.

* * *

Don't kill me! I have no excuse for such a long delay.

Hope its good and I'll try to update it soon!

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
